


Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!

by britishflower



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, Prom Night, Romantic Fluff, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Simon never saw Blue at the carnival. They kept in touch but it never really felt the same. The blond is in for a surprise when its Prom Night.





	Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!

Prom was amazing. It was a masquerade dance. Simon wore a black suit with a gold eye mask. He loved everything about it. The music from musicals like _The Phantom of The Opera, The Count of Monte Cristo,_ and plenty more.  
Simon had felt jittery maybe it was the punch, somebody probably spiked it. Maybe it was the nervousness that Blue was here tonight. Simon had spoken to Blue after the carnival but he knew it was weird, it wasn't the same for either of them. Yesterday they had beam discussing prom and Blue had told Simon.

_I'll be wearing blue at the dance._

Which implied he was A) going to the dance and B) he'll be wearing blue. Simon knew he was watching for anyone wearing blue. Question buzzed in Simon's mind ' _How much blue? Would he being in a full face mask or an eye mask? Is he looking for me?_ '  
Abbey walked up to him. She wore a dress that different shades of purple, light at the top and dark at the bottom, her mask was a lilac purple. She smiled at him "Care to dance dear sir?" she asked.  
Simon smiled "Yes Milady," he replied.  
They laughed at the way they spoke. The song that was playing was _Masquerade_ from _The_ _Phantom of the Opera._

_**Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!** _

Simon placed a hand to one side of Abbey's waist. The song was close to the end which meant they would have to switch partners soon.

_**Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - There's another mask behind you!** _

It was just a sea of masked faces. Which face was Blue watching Simon? The full face of a smiling jester? The blue eye mask of a joyful green eyes? The blue eyes of a laughing dancer?

_**Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . .** _  
_**Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!** _

The gracefulness of ballroom dancing. Dresses that flared from girls in fluffy gowns. The laughter lost as two dancers tried to figure themselves out. A streak of Blue passed by the corner of Simon's eyes.

_**Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . .** _  
_**Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!** _

Their hands unclasped as everyone switched to another partner. Simon didn't look at who he switched to... That was until he saw the light blue cuff of an undershirt and the dark blue sleeve. He looked up.

_**In the light that falls at moonrise** _  
_**In the rhythm of the rain** _  
_**In the miracle of ordinary days** _  
_**In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lover** _  
_**Everywhere, you will find me there** _

Gentle brown eyes framed by a blue eyes mask. Simon felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Blue?"

_**In the rustle of a curtain** _  
_**In the bustle of the world** _  
_**In a thousand little unexpected ways** _  
_**When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star** _  
_**Out there, shining everywhere** _

His white teeth stood out against his black skin. Blue smiled at Simon "Hey."

_**I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall** _  
_**So close your eyes, remember my embrace** _  
_**I will be there like mercy, I will find you through it all** _  
_**This do I swear, I will be there** _

Simon didn't know what to say. Scratch that, he knew what he could say but wasn't sure how to phrase it. So he didn't say anything, just simply danced with the boy he never expected to meet.

_**In a language never spoken** _  
_**Live the promises we've made** _  
_**In the endless love that owned me heart and soul** _  
_**In the certainty I will always be true and as near** _  
_**As my next prayer, you will find me there** _

Blue was leading which made the dance seem a lot more graceful. Neither spoke a word. Just danced.

_**In the echo of the ocean** _  
_**In the hunting of the wind** _  
_**In mysterious extraordinary ways** _  
_**Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star** _  
_**Out there, shining everywhere** _

Yet, Simon needed to say something. Anything. Only two words found themselves coming out "Why now?"

_**I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall** _  
_**So close your eyes, remember my embrace** _  
_**I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all** _  
_**This do I swear, I will be there** _

Blue didn't reply immediately. Focusing his gaze on Simon "I wasn't going to miss my chance again."

_**In the harbor quarter** _  
_**In the stone and mortar** _  
_**In the star that we both share** _  
_**In the sound of laughter** _  
_**Now and ever after** _  
_**Look for me, I will be there** _

They left the dance floor. Blue lead Simon to outside. The music was faded but he could still hear it. Blue took his mask off. The boy Simon had been looking for had been sitting close to him. Bram looked down to his shoes "Are you surprised?" he asked, his voice soft and waiting.

_**I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall** _  
_**So close your eyes** _  
_**Remember my embrace** _  
_**I will be there** _

Simon stepped closer, his hand touched Bram's chest lightly "Maybe."  
They seemed to be entranced by each other. The person they were looking for was finally standing before them in the flesh.

_**Remember my embrace** _  
_**We'll be there** _  
_**like justice; I will find you through it all** _

Suddenly, Bram was leaning down. Simon closed his eyes. This was what he had been waiting for, this moment.

_**This do I swear, I will be there** _

Their lips met. It was magic.

_**This do I swear, I will be there** _

Simon felt as if this could go on forever. He wanted it to go on forever but Bram pulled away.

_**This do I swear, I will be there** _

Simon felt jittery, maybe it was the spiked punch or the entrancing music but nothing could beat the feeling of kissing Blue. Of kissing Bram. 


End file.
